


Stars and Hearts

by SerifSinclair



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, CherryBerry (Undertale), Fluff, M/M, NSFW, Sancest (Undertale), Teasing, Undertail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerifSinclair/pseuds/SerifSinclair
Summary: CherryBerry - Red and Blue. Red has fun teasing Blue, and Blue thoroughly enjoys himself. They both get what they want, in the end. NSFW of the hot and fluffy variety!





	

Red leered wickedly, Blue squirming in his grasp. “safe word is stopsign,” he whispered right next to the other’s skull. “now, what’s your safe word?”

Blue shuddered, tremors wracking his small frame. “St- stopsign.”

“good boy.” In reward, Red bent forward and slowly traced his tongue up Blue’s neck, smoothly running his hand along his counterpart’s chest. “say it again, and everything ends.” Red pulled back, one hand keeping Blue’s hands above his head, the other hand leaving his body to pull Red’s own pants down. Blue whined in complaint, trying to tug forward into where the hand had been. “But I don’t think you will, now will you?”

“R-red, please!” Blue called out, still uselessly wriggling. Red waited, watching, as Blue tried to get any pressure, anywhere. Red deigned to have a little mercy, and ground his hips into his more hyperactive copy. Blue reacted immediately, thrusting his pelvis forward, trying to get more pressure, more sensation, anything!

Red let him, enjoying having the other at his mercy. It was nice to be on top, in charge, the one calling the shots. He didn’t even have to do any of the work – Blue was the one putting in all the effort, desperately arching into his body and twisting against his hold. He was also enjoying the lovely feeling of having an energetic younger skeleton begging for his attention, grinding up into him while trying to coerce him into movement.

After almost a full minute of Blue’s desperate pleas, Red finally moved into action. With his free hand, he pulled off Blue’s pants, pleased to find that the skeleton had already formed a beautiful set of female genitals, matching his own forming cock. He leant down enough that the head of his dick brushed against the other’s lips, just enough to spread his labia apart but no farther. Blue _whined_ , arching up almost farther than Red thought possible in an effort to pull Red in. Red just pulled back, far enough that the two almost disconnected.

“R-Red!” Blue complained, eyes half-lidded as he panted. “That’s not fair!”

Red chuckled, but the teasing was wearing thin at his own dubious patience. “who ever said i’d be playing fair, kid?”

Blue’s response was to _growl_ , simultaneously both playful and menacing. “What won’t be fair is if I have to get up and kick your butt into action!” He bucked his hips furiously, managing to catch the head of Red’s cock.

Red couldn’t help himself – he thrust all the way into the welcoming heat, throwing his weight into it. Both skeletons shouted as the pleasure they’d been denied was finally being given, Blue’s let out a high-pitched cry as Red kept moving forwards, driving in as far as he could go. Red could barely keep his hold on Blue’s hands, but he still managed to keep the other trapped, despite the furious tugging.

“Yes! Yes, Red, more!” Blue cried, but Red wasn’t willing to give in entirely just yet. He simply luxuriated in the experience of filling up a version of himself, of having his dick clenched tight by the constricting passageway. He swiveled his hips slowly, scraping his cock along Blue’s insides until he found-

“Ohmystars, Red!” There it was. Red let out a wicked grin when he realized he’d found a sweet spot for his sweet little counterpart. He pulled out slowly, relishing the suction as Blue’s insides refused to let him go. He waited at the entrance, humming to himself in pleasure as Blue started to whine once more. “Please, please, please come back! I need you to push inside, all the way to the hilt, make the stars appear again!” His almost innocent request was incredibly at odds with his flushed face and shameless movements, liquids dripping down his bones.

Red laughed lowly, deep in his throat. “ya’ want stars, kid?” With no more warning than that, Red set up a furious pace, slamming in and out. With every pass he tried to aim for that sweet spot, and judging by the mewling gasps, he was hitting it far more often than not. He felt a thrill of pleasure deep in his spine, that he was giving Blue pleasure, that he was taking Blue’s pleasure, that everything was so warm and wet and wonderful-

He knew that he couldn’t keep this up; Blue felt too good, and he was still unused to being the top. Keeping his grasp on Blue, he used his other hand to reach down, finding the other’s clit. Blue _shrieked_ when he twisted it at the exact same moment he hilted himself fully. Red chuckled as he rubbed at the nub, phalanges delicately sliding over the sensitive organ. “you ‘bout ready to cum for me, kid?”

“Y- ha, yes!” Blue panted out, completely dazed from pleasure. Red felt his heart warm at the sight, but focused instead on the heat around his dick; the heat that was his counterpart submitting to him and holding him tight within his body, desperately clenching onto whatever Red was willing to give to him.

“good, ‘cause i ain’t waiting for ya.” So saying, Red gave another thrust, stimulating them both. “c’mon, kid,” he murmured lowly, stroking at Blue’s clit, eliciting a breathless squeak that turned into a low moan. “come for me.”

With a last, broken gasp, Blue did. The rush of power tipped Red over the edge as well, and he came shuddering into Blue’s clenching vagina. He kept thrusting, milking his dick for all it was worth, trying to fill the softer skeleton with his claim. “heh. good job, kid,” he panted, finally releasing Blue’s hands and stroking along the sweat-streaked skull. “good job.”

Blue opened his eyes, faded hearts shining up at Red. “T-thank you, Red.” Red knew his own eyes were hearts as he fell forward, collapsing onto the other skeleton.  Red brushed a kiss to the side of Blue’s face, receiving one in return.

They nuzzled each other, reveling in the afterglow and the warmth of each other’s company. Red didn’t know how long his eyes were boldly declaring his love for his partner, but he didn’t care – Blue was right there with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if the safe word was really necessary in the end... but it's still good to have. I was going to do something that might have needed it, but this just happened instead. :)  
> I have a tumblr with other works of similair quality and content... It's pretty much just full of skeleton fluff, smut, and fluffy smut. Feel free to check it out at [SerifSins](http://serifsins.tumblr.com/). I welcome any comments, questions, concerns, ideas, criticisms... I would love to hear if you liked this! :) ...or if I messed up anywhere, or if there's something that could be improved on, _or_ if there's something that you would like to see!


End file.
